Luz de Infinidad
by ImaginAbbys
Summary: [Drables] Este fic participa en el Ritual de Iniciación Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas" Killua había llegado a pensar que estas fechas solo eran para gente normal. Que la navidad no era valida para una familia de Asesinos... Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba pasando las fechas con gente que el no quería.
1. Navidad

**¡Hola!**

 **Iniciar con que hace tiempo no escribo un fic de HunterX pero me agrado la idea de iniciarme nuevamente con esto.**

 **Antes que nada quisiera agradecer al Foro: "** _ **Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**_ **por su bienvenida y sobre todo porque gracias a la invitación al mismo volví a escribir para tan lindo Anime.**

 **En fin, vamos con lo nuestro. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 _ **Este fic participa en el Ritual de Iniciación Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**_

 **Disclaimer:** Hunter X no es de mi autoría, si no de _Yoshihiro Togashi_ el uso de los personajes no es hecho con malas intenciones si no con el afán de entretener a los respectivos Lectores.

* * *

 _Navidad_

.

— ¿Uh?... ¿Cómo que en navidad no hay familia ni regalos?—

Gon no solo parecía molesto con el reclamo, sino que también parecía algo aterrado. Evidentemente las navidades de Gon pasaban a ser como las de la familia que veía en esas épocas.

Los hogares cálidos y tintineantes, llenos de luces de colores y guirnaldas colgadas de las paredes, compartiendo galletas y chocolate mientras los canticos celestiales acordes a la fecha brindaban al ambiente navideño deseado.

—Si bueno, nunca recibí un regalo por así decirlo y mi familia suele estar muy ocupada en estas fechas, ya sabes la gente en más movimiento. — Dijo Killua con total simpleza —tal vez por eso es que no me guste la Navidad.

— ¡Pero Killua! La navidad es importante y es una fecha llena de alegría, Tia Mito* siempre me dijo que la navidad es para pasar momentos felices junto a las personas que quieres.

Gon no daba por terminada la situación con Killua. Hace algunos días, lo había invitado a pasar la navidad en su hogar, con su abuela y su Tia Mito, si a Killua no le gustara la navidad, no estaría junto a él esta noche Buena.

—Tal vez la navidad no es para todos—

Eso siempre había creído, que la navidad no era una fecha acorde con los asesinos. Era una fecha para las familias normales, no válida para cualquier persona. Y por eso detestaba la navidad, envidiaba a todo que la tenía.

—Killua…—

El olfato de Gon se había percatado hace mucho de lo que se estaba preparando dentro. Pero Killua no parecía en lo mínimo interesado en aquel olor dulzón y fuerte que ya empezaba a acoger el lugar, su paladar se vio satisfecho con tan solo haber olfateado un poco. Conocía ese aroma, chocolate…

— ¡Chicos bajen ya!—

— ¡Tia Mito preparo de comer!—Exclamo Gon lleno de alegría.

—Solo espero que no tenga pimientos—

Gon carcajeo. — Debido al olor dudo que sean pimientos Killua—

Al encontrarse abajo, Killua se llenó de sorpresa. Las guirnaldas, las luces, los adornos que cubrían el humilde hogar de su amigo. La abuela y la "madre" de Gon se encontraban sentadas esperando su llegada con chocolate caliente y un montón de galletas que llenaban el aroma de felicidad.

¿Era ese el aroma de la felicidad? ¿La navidad acogiera tan desconocido aroma?

— ¡Vengan chicos! Vamos a comer un poco—

Gon salto hacia la mesa tomando un espacio, justo al lado de uno vacío. El espacio que le pertenecía, su espacio.

—Ven Killua, siempre serás bienvenido…—

Talvez lo que Gon le había dicho era cierto, la navidad es un día alegre que pasabas con las personas que querías. Él nunca había sentido esa felicidad por que nunca había pasado esa fecha con gente que él consideraba importante.

Y debía admitirlo, en realidad, le encantaba la Navidad.

:_:

 _*Tia Mito._ Opte por nombrarla como "Tia Mito", en la versión latino Gon la nombra como Mito-san.

 _471 Palabras_

* * *

 **Bueno, ahí fue, estaré con la segunda parte para dentro de una semana. Espero que les guste como a mi fascino hacerlo.**

 **Saludos :3**


	2. Familia

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Pues bien, aquí la segunda parte cumpliendo con lo asignado en cuanto a los Drabble,s jeje, soy neva haciendo escritos pequeños, no se me dan demasiado bien. Pero fue una experiencia interesante.**

 **Bueno, ¡Vamos a lo nuestro!**

 **HunterXHunter no es de mi autoria. El uso de personajes no es con mala intención si no con el afán de entretener al respetivo lector.**

* * *

 _Familia_

.

¿Feliz? ¿Regreso a casa? Esas palabras jamás estarían juntas dentro de sí mismo, en lo profundo de sus pensamientos aquella frase: "Me siento feliz por regresar a casa" jamás serian pronunciadas por sus labios, y menos aun aceptadas por su corazón.

Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de piedra no pudo evitar recordar sobre todo lo tortuoso que había llegado a vivir hasta sus actuales 12 años. Parecería haber sido abusado, pero el término no era válido cuando habías iniciado un entrenamiento para convertirte en asesino profesional desde el mismo día de tu nacimiento.

Así había sido con todos, desde Illumi que era el más fuerte, el torpe Milluki, el mismo Killua, Alluka, aunque su caso era un tanto especial, y terminaba en Kalluto. Todos y cada uno entrenados con un solo objetivo.

Y asi había sido con su padre, con su abuelo… ¿Quién sabe hasta dónde correría esa maldición?

Pero no tenía importancia. Lo realmente importante era que todos y cada uno de ellos, se encontraban encarecidamente atados a esta existencia vacía. Al destino escrito y eso era lo que él no soportaba… Por eso estaba huyendo.

Si, se largaría de este lugar y haría de su vida lo que él quisiese. No le importo herir a su propia madre y a su hermano menor. Tampoco le importaría hacerlo otra vez, o incluso hacerlo con sus otros hermanos si se opusieran a su decisión. Buscaría su razón, su vida propia fuera de su destino como próximo heredero.

¿Y por qué no tendría ni una mínima duda acerca de lastimar a su familia?

Simple, él llegaba a odiarlos.

Por una y mil razones. Razones que eran tan amplias que llegaban a enredarse unas con otras, de largos tamaños y variadas formas.

Claro esa era su familia, pero no era gente que llegara a querer.

…

Camino serenamente por los últimos metros del pasillo de piedra hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a su tan extensa propiedad. No dio ni una mirada atrás, solo siguió caminando hasta perderse en lo amplio del bosque que lo rodeaba, esperando llegar lo más antes posible hacia la puerta que lo conduciría al mundo que deseaba volver a ver.

* * *

 **Aquí de vuelta, como digo, fue fantástico hacer esto, aunque debo admitir que la idea original llego a 648 palabras exactamente, claro que tuve que reducir algunas redundancias y llegamos a este pequeño.**

 **Espero que fuese de su agrado como lo fue para mí.**

 **Bueno agradecer a Sonye-San por** **su comentario, refibiendo sus recomendaciones. ¡Gracias!**

 **Olvida mencionarlo, soy nueva en la sección por así decirlo pero disfrutare de escribir aún más.**

 **¡Gracias por Leer!**

 **ImaginAbbys.**


End file.
